The Twin Engines
by zecoathediesel
Summary: Sir Topham Hatt as order a new engine to help with the goods work, but to his surprise it seems that this engine as brought some friends with him.
1. Hullo Twins

Dear Disney,

This month's been a crazy one for Sir Topham Hatt. He order a new engine to help with the goods, but to his surprise, he got two engines instead of one.

And if that's not crazy enough, the helpers for these engine are a lot different than your usual helpers.

Thankfully Sir Topham Hatt has found a way to handle the situation at hand.

The Author

Hullo Twins

The Fat Controller's railway was becoming increasingly busy by the year. More and more passengers were traveling on the railway and more and more ships came to the harbors. This result in the workers and the helpers to work extra hours, as everyone had to work very hard.

The trucks complain bitterly, but then again trucks always do and the engines don't take much notice, but the coaches were complaining too. Whenever they were finished with one set of passengers, they had to go out again right away with more fresh passenger as another train.

Coaches: We don't know whether they're coming or going! We feel quite distracted!

The workers and helpers know they have to finish the job, but even some them were complaining about the long hours, some of them wanted to leave on time so they spend some time with their families and soon the big engines started to complain as well.

Henry: No one can say that we're afraid of hard work, but…

Gordon: We draw the line at goods trains!

James: Dirty trucks, dirty sidings! UGH!

Tramp: Oh Christ, not this again! You three aren't going to repeat the same process like you did last time, are you?

Gordon: If we're given too many goods train, then yes, we will.

Duck: What are you boiler aching about!? I remember on the Great Western-

James: That tinpot railway!?

Duck: Tinpot indeed! Let me tell you…

Fat Controller: Silence! I've heard your complains and I'm pleased to announce that an engine for goods train will be arriving from Scotland tomorrow and I've heard he's got a helper with him too.

The news was received with acclimation.

(Next day)

Fat Controller: Did you say two engines, inspector?

Inspector: Yes, sir.

Fat Controller: Well then, sent the other one back.

Inspector: Of course, but I'm afraid that's going to be difficult.

Fat Controller: Why?

Inspector: The two engines are exactly alike, sir and I have no way of knowing which is which.

Fat Controller: Did you check their numbers? The engine we've brought should have the numbers 57646.

Inspector: They don't have any numbers, sir. They say they lost them on the way.

The Fat Controller seized his top hat.

Fat Controller: We'll soon settle that nonsense.

Inspector: Uh one more thing, before we leave, sir. I should warn that you're going to be very surprised on who the helpers for these engines are.

When the inspector and the Fat Controller arrived at the work shed, they found the two new engines on each side. They both had black paint, a long tender and six driving wheels.

When the Fat Controller saw their helpers, he had to wipes his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things.

He even pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Fat Controller: Geese! You're animal helpers are both Geese!?

?: What's wrong with geese, sir? They're very helpful animals.

?: Och, they're know for keeping their flocks in order and sorting things out neatly, a perfect job for someone to handle goods trains.

?: Plus we're well trained sir.

?: Yes, we just hoped that you have a pond for us to go and swim in sometime, we still would like to go swimming from time to time.

Fat Controller: Well, never mind. I'm sorry to say, but I only bought one engine and I've heard you lost your numbers, how did that happen?

?: Oh they more or likely have been slip off, sir. You can't know how it is.

Fat Controller: Slipped by accident, or maybe on purpose.

They looked at him in pained.

?: Sir, you wouldn't be thinking we lost them on purpose.

Fat Controller: I'm not so sure.

He paused for a minute, he was having difficulty with the situation. He turned his attention to the geese.

Fat Controller: What are your names?

Abigail: I'm Abigail, sir and this is my twin sister Amelia.

Abigail wore a blue bonnet and Amelia wore a pink bonnet.

Fat Controller: I see and have you work on a railway or with these engines before?

Amelia: Actually funny story. We never worked on a railway, and we only just met these engines while they were heading this way.

Fat Controller: What do you mean?

Donald: Eh, allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Donald and this is my twin brother Douglas. I call him Doggie for short.

Fat Controller: Hmm. Did your controller give you those names, perchance?

Douglas: He did not, sir. We've only given ourselves are names when we lost our numbers. We got a little lost and found these fine geese one day and they said they help us find this place.

Donald: It was amazing sir, it was almost like have one those GPS with us on the go. Why, I'm sure they could still find this place with blindfolds on!

Fat Controller: Hmm.

Amelia: I know this is all confusing and a bit of inconvenience to you, sir, but please give my sister and I and our new friends a chance. They're very good shunting engines and we're very good in keeping things organize and as they say, we have a great sense of direction.

Douglas: We promise you won't regret it, sir.

The Fat Controller pondered for a bit.

Fat Controller: All right. To be honest, I still think one of you is not telling me the whole story, but I am a man that believes in a fair trial, so I'll let you both have a chance to prove yourselves to me. If both of you does a great job around here then you engines and geese may stay here.

The twins were glad.

Fat Controller: However, if I ever find out that if just one of you is causing any sort of major trouble, then I won't hesitate and send that engine home, are we clear on that?

Donald: Och! Crystal, sir.

Fat Controller: Good. Well, if you two are going to stay here, then you'll need some numbers so I tell which is which and I need one of each of you sisters to choose an engine you which to stay with. That way I can also tell which is which.

Abigail: Of course, sir.

Fat Controller: Inspector, see that these engine have their numbers and set them an engine that will show them around the place.

The Fat Controller walked away.


	2. The Missing Coach

The Missing Coach

Soon the painters arrived to give the twins their numbers. Donald was 9 and his brother Douglas was 10. The twin geese also choose their engines. Abigail chose Donald and Amelia chose Douglas. The painters soon went away, leaving the twin engines and geese alone in the shed.

Abigail: Do you think we'll pass the test, dear sister?

Donald: Dinna fash yourself. We'll pass with flying colors.

Douglas: Och, it was you brilliant geese that helped us find this place, I'm sure you can get this place clean up faster than you can say, "Land ho!"

Amelia: But we've never really been a leader of anything, nor do we know how to keep things in order. The closest goose we could've kept in order is our uncle. You heard what our boss said. If we make one major mistake then he'll sent one or even both of us away.

Donald: That's why I thought of a plan if that does happen.

The geese and Douglas looked at Donald with interest.

Donald: Have you ladies notice something about us.

Abigail: Uh… They made you look nice and clean?

Donald (Laughing): No, silly goose. They've painted broad new numbers on our tenders, but they didn't put any numbers on us or even given us nameplates and you geese just have your bonnets, they didn't give you any name tags either. The Fat Controller did say that he just needed one of you sisters to pick one of us.

The geese smirked with interest.

Amelia (Chuckling): Are you saying what I think you're saying?

Douglas: You mean that we can…

Donald: Just that. … Oh hold your wheese, here comes the inspector.

Inspector: Now nine and ten, this here's Duck and with him is Mr. O'Malley. They'll both show you and your geese around the railway.

O'Malley step out of Duck's cab and saw the engines and the geese.

O'Malley: Oh no. Not you two.

Amelia: Abigail look, it's our little friend!

Abigail: What good news, we have someone that'll be working with us. Isn't it wonderful.

O'Malley (Sarcasm): It sure is.

Abigail: How's that white cat? Do you two still see each other?

O'Malley: Well if you must know, we're actually married.

Abigail: Oh my. Congratulations! So you decided you'll be her husband, after all.

Duck: *Whistling* I hate to break up a nice reunion, but we have to show our new guest around the railway.

Amelia: Oh that's right. We'll catch up later; right now just show us what to do.

So Duck and O'Malley showed the two engines and geese their work. They were soon friends with Duck and O'Malley. The Geese were masters when it came to organizing the trucks and coaches and the twins handle the rest easily. The trucks also knew better than to try any tricks on them. Duck and O'Malley we're impressed.

Donald: We like it find here.

Abigail: Yes, so much fun.

O'Malley: Well I must say, you four got me impress. You finish that shunting job in less than 5 minutes.

Duck: Yes, very. I like it when engine work very hard. Although we should warn you about Henry, Gordon and James. They're guard dogs are very nice, and the engines themselves are not bad engines, but the moment they see you working very hard, they'll try some nonsense.

Douglas: Dinna fash yourself. We'll soon settle them.

O'Malley showed Tramp and Pongo the geese and they started chatting.

Tramp: I must say, geese were the last animals I thought an engine would use as an assistant.

Pongo: We have geese at our farm and they are very helpful animals. They know how the keep things in order.

Tramp: Well all the same, we hope you'll like this place and stay here and help us.

Pongo: And we hope our engines won't cause any trouble with yours.

Abigail: Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that. We are very nice and a bit naive, but we're definitely not pushovers.

Just then they heard some deep tone whistles, they turned and found Donald and Douglas were right behind Gordon and Henry.

Gordon (Chuckling): They sound like buses.

Henry (Snickering): Or ships.

Gordon: Tugboat Annie! Ha-ha-ha-ha!

Donald and Douglas cruised quietly beside each of them.

Donald and Douglas: You wouldn't be making fun of us, would you now?

Gordon and Henry jumped, they glanced nervously from side to side.

Henry: O-Oh, no, no, no, no, not us!

Gordon: Y-Yes, certainly not us!

Donald: That's good. Now just mind the both of yee, and keep that way.

Tramp and Pongo just stood there amazed.

Tramp: Wow, that would have taken us about 30 minutes to do something like that.

Pongo: Agree. Can I get you and your engines to babysit my pups?

The geese chuckled and they were soon friends with each other.

Tramp: Wake up, son. It's time if your big day, today.

Scamp: Hmm. You mean it's that time of the month already?

Tramp: Yep.

Collette: We get the special coach again!?

Tramp: That's right and the Fat Controller decided that you can have one of us to be the guard for your special coach. You guys did earn it after all the hard work you've done.

Annette: I bet we all know who Scamp's going to pick.

The other just chuckled, while Scamp just blushed.

Angel: Well the answer is yes, I would love to do join you for your special coach.

The special coach that Tramp mention is part of the express that Gordon takes call the Wild Nor Western. It is full of people from Wales to London and even from Scotland. The coach that's part of the express is for people that are traveling further from Thomas' Branch Line.

When Gordon steams in from the station, the engines have to put the special coach to the station's platform and put the rest of the express away; then Thomas, coming in with Annie and Clarabel, picks up the special coach from the station and continues down the line with it. Thomas and his crew likes their special coach very much.

Later in the afternoon, Donald, Douglas, Abigail and Amelia were with Duck and O'Malley shutting at the yards. Donald was waiting for a goods train that he offered to take at the other end of the line.

Just then Gordon steamed in with the Wild Nor Western. Douglas offered to shunt the coaches away, while Duck was getting Donald's train ready. As Douglas was shunting the coaches, an awful thought struck him.

Douglas (Thinking): I hope the Fat Controller doesn't find out I shouldn't have been here. I couldn't do well about being sent away.

He worried so much over this, that he forgot about the special coach and placed it with the other coaches inside the carriage shed.

Later he joined Donald at the water column. Thomas came by whistling cheerfully at them. Soon afterwards he came back looking very worried.

Thomas: Where's our coach!?

Donald: Coach? What coach.

Scamp: The special coach that Gordon brings for us! I promised Angel that she could be the guard dog for it, but we can't find it!

Thomas: And if we don't find it, the passengers will be more than cross!

And they hurried away to find the coach.

Abigail notice that Douglas had a horrified look on his face.

Douglas: Lord sakes, everyone! I'm the one that stole the special coach with the others.

Amelia: Looks like that little gray dog was right, look over there!

A swarm of angry passengers came flooding through the station.

Donald: They're complain' to the Fat Controller. He'll be coming over here!

Donald's Driver: I think it's time to put that plan of yours into action Donald.

Douglas went quickly away with the goods train, while Donald, his driver, fireman and Abigail waited for the Fat Controller, with innocent expression on their face.

Soon the Fat Controller and three passengers came up to Donald.

Fat Controller: Ah, number 9. And why have you not taken the goods?

Donald's Driver: The tender is awa', sir.

They showed him that Donald's tender was uncoupled.

Fat Controller: I see, some form of defect, no doubt. So then why did number 10 leave so quickly when I was coming over here?

Abigail: Maybe, sir. My sister saw you coming and thought that she and Douglas were late with their goods train. You know how punctual geese and engines can be.

Fat Controller: Hmm.

He turned to the passengers.

Fat Controller: Here gentlemen are the facts. Your coach disappeared on you. We investigate and number 10 decides to disappear too. Here we can draw our conclusions, please accept my apologies, the matter will be investigated, good afternoon gentlemen.

The Fat Controller watch the passengers making their way back to the platform. His shoulders twitch, he wiped his eyes. Donald and his crew wonder if he was crying.

Abigail: Sir?

But he wasn't crying. He turn to them.

Fat Controller: Douglas, would you care to explain why you have Donald's tender? And Amelia, would you also explain why you have Abigail's blue bonnet on your head?


	3. Break Van

Break Van

When Donald, with Douglas' tender and Abigail, with Amelia's pink bonnet, came back from their goods work, they found the Fat Controller with Douglas and Amelia looking very cross and he demanded an explanation from them. They told him everything.

Fat Controller: So instead of Douglas coming forth and being honest with me, all of you have thought that you can get away from your responsibilities by not only lying and tricking me, but to all our passengers as well! I've heard from my engines and workers that all of you did a great job on shutting the coaches and trucks and you made their jobs easy. I was just about ready to let all four you stay and join my railway; but I do not want engines that are going to tell lies and not owning up to their mistakes. As a man of my word, I'll be watching the both of you and decide which of you should stay and which one should go. And this time, there must be no more tricks!

He walked sternly away, leaving the twins looking at each other. Neither wanted to stay without the other.

Amelia: It just wouldn't feel right staying here and not be with you, dear sister.

Douglas: Looks like our planned backfire on us big time, brother. Our controller is more smarter than we thought. So what now?

Donald: Well it's very clear that we can't try no more tricks on him. The only thing we can to is that we'll just have to work very hard and be good together.

Abigail: Then once the Fat Controller sees how good and hard working each of us are, then he might change his mind and keep the both of us after all.

Their plan sounded good, but they reckon without a spiteful break van.

The van had taken a dislike to Douglas. Things always went wrong when he had to take it out. His train would often be late and he got the blame for it. Douglas and Amelia began to worry.

Abigail: What do you have against us and our brother and sister!? We just want to do our work and you keep causing us trouble for no reason!

Donald: If it was our choice, we leave you behind for sure!

Van: You can't. I'm essential.

Donald: Oh are yee!? You're nothing but a screening and a noise when all said and done! If there's one thing we don't like, are rude engines or vans like you bullying others and getting them into trouble, so take this!

He bumped the van so hard that he shot forward a few feet, while screaming in pain.

Abigail: Now are you going to treat us right, or is this going to be a normal routine?

The van decided to behave for now on. Douglas train's were punctual now and everything was going well. Until one day, Donald had an accident.

Donald was trying to back into a siding, but the rails were very slippy and he couldn't stop himself in time. He back up so fat that he crashed into a signal box behind him.

One moment the signalman was standing on the stairs, the next he drop down into Donald's coal tender. He was most annoyed.

Signalman: You clumsy, great engine! Now you must stay there, you've jammed my points! It's serves you right for spoiling my nice new signal box!

The Fat Controller was annoyed too.

Fat Controller: I am disappointed, Donald! I did not expect such… such… such clumsiest from you! I was just about ready to sent Douglas and Amelia back and keep you and Abigail.

Donald: I am sorry sir.

Fat Controller: I should think so too. You've upset my arrangements. This means that Douglas must stay and help out around here, but even more so, this means that James will have to help with the goods work, while you have your tender mended. I know James won't like this.

The Fat Controller was right, James grumble dreadfully about goods trains.

Douglas: Anyone would think that Donald had his accident on purpose!

Amelia: Unlike a certain engine, we wouldn't shamelessly draw attention to ourselves by just boasting or showing ourselves off.

Gordon and Henry just snickered to each other.

Douglas: I've also heard tale about that the same engine had an incident with some tar wagons.

James: Shut up! It's not funny!

Jock: Listen laddies. James is having a very rough day. Do you think you can trim the jokes down by a wee, smig?

Douglas: Och, dinna fash yourself, Jock. We wouldn't never think it was James. Besides he didn't say.

James didn't say, and he slough sulking away.

Jock: Just ignore him, James. The sooner we get this train on time, the sooner we can probably pull some coaches.

But next morning James didn't have enough steam to start probably. When at last he did start, he bumped the trucks hard.

Brake van: He's cross. Let's make him even more cross. *Laughing and whispering* Hold back.

Trucks (Laughing and whispering): Hold back.

James did his best, but he short of steam and was exhausted when he reached Edward's station. Lucky they found Douglas and Amelia at the station.

James: Help me up the hill, please. These trucks are playing tricks!

Amelia: Oh James. We're sorry to had to have that bully for a van. Shall we show him who's in charge?

Douglas: Argee'. We'll show them and work hard enough for three.

Douglas buffered up behind James' trucks and when James build up enough steam, he was ready.

James: Come on, come on!

Douglas: Get moving you. Get moving you!

Slowly but surely, the two engines forced the unwilling trucks to move forward. Soon they came to Gordon's hill, James did his best, but he was losing steam again.

James: I can't do it. I can't do it!

Douglas: Leave it to me!

Douglas puffed and pushed so hard that sparks were leaving his funnel. The van was being squished in between the trucks.

Break van (Groaning): I wish I never thought of this! Go on, go on!

But the trucks took no notice. The guard was anxious too.

Guard: Good steady. The van's breaking!

But it was too late, Douglas pushed so hard that the van was broken into pieces. Luckily the guard was alright and landed safely onto the ground.

Edward came to clear up the mess. The Fat Controller was on board as well.

Fat Controller: I might have known it would be Douglas.

Douglas: We're sorry, sir. Perhaps I was a bit clumsy, but I wouldn't have been beaten by a young tricky van.

Fat Controller: I see.

Lady: Oh sir. Please go a little easy on them. They didn't even had a second thought on helping James. They were really grand.

Edward: Yes, sir, please sir. James had no steam left, so Douglas offered to help. He even said that he will work hard enough for three, we heard them from our yard.

Fat Controller: Two would have been enough. I really want to be fair you two. I can tell that you really want to stay and would do anything have that wish, and to be fair I also admire you and your brother's determination. But, I don't know. … I really don't know.

He turned and walked back to Edward's station.

Fat Controller (Thinking): I think it would best if I get some help with my situation.


	4. The Deputation

The Deputation

When Donald came back from the works, Douglas and the geese told him what happened.

Douglas: He's going to sent away for sure, Donald!

Donald: I'm thinking you're right there, Doggie. We've done our best, but it seems we've placed too little faith on our controller and the lucks have been against us.

Abigail: So what should we do?

Donald: We'll just have to face the music and just have the Fat Controller sent us back.

Douglas: I hear that he's away right now, so we still got sometime to stay before he comes back.

Amelia: Then we'll just do what we can and find another railway that will hopefully take us if the Fat Controller decides to send us away.

Snow came early on the North Western Railway. It was heavier than usual and would stick to the ground. Most engines and pets usually hate snow. Donald and Douglas were used to it, and so were the geese.

With permission from the inspector, the twins would clear the snow from back to back with a van between both of their tenders.

They would inspect the line and clear away the snow. Generally the snow slipped away easily, but sometimes the twins would finds deeps of snow that were much harder than the rest. Sometime they would go hard and charged it again harder.

Soon they came to a deep that was larger than the rest. They charged at it and were about to back up for another try, when they heard a feeble whistle and some shouting.

Douglas: Lord sakes, everyone. It's Henry! He and the passengers are trapped!

Abigail: Hang in there, Henry! We'll get you out as soon as we can!

Henry and the passengers were finally out of the snow and got to station safely.

Lucky: Dad, you're okay!

Pongo: Of course, we are son, but you should take the twin engines and their helpers. They did such a splendid job. It's almost like they had super strength on them.

The twins were abashed.

Donald: Dinna fash yourself, Pongo. We weren't going to let you and Henry turn into Popsicle.

Amelia: It's the least we can do before we have to go away.

The engines and pets felt sorry for the twins.

Lucky: It's not fair that you have to go. If you ask me, the things you guys did were honest mistakes.

Gordon: Agreed. It's a lot of nonsense to fuss over a signal box. We have too many of those if you ask me.

James: There's that break van too. Good riddance that's what I say!

Jock: Aye! He always made us late on purpose!

Percy: They even helped Henry and Pongo at the snow. We have to do something.

Gordon: Well if Tramp wasn't away on a special meeting, then I'm sure he could something to change the Fat Controller's mind, but can we do?

No one had any ideas.

Next day Percy and Lucky went to Edward's station and told him and Lady about the situation.

Lucky: We just don't want anything bad to happen to them and we feel that they deserve another chance.

Edward: I get you. Personally I don't think their bad engines. They're just new here and just didn't know what to do.

Lady: I feel for those engines. I know what it's like to feel like an outcast when you're in a new environment.

Percy: What do you mean?

(Meanwhile elsewhere)

Fat Controller: Thank you for being here. I'm sorry that I had to call you away from your own work for this Jim.

Jim: It's no problem, sir. I'm glad to help you with your situation.

Junior: So what's this about, sir?

Fat Controller: It's about Donald and Douglas and their helpers, Abigail and Amelia.

Jim: Oh yes. I've heard of them, they're the new engines for goods work, right?

Fat Controller: *nodding* You see, when I was looking for a goods engine I was expecting one engine, but I got two in surprise and you can imagine my shock when I found out who their helpers were. Anyway, I made a deal with them that if they didn't cause any major trouble, then they could stay. Well at first everything was going well, but then the missing coach incident happened, and instead of being honest, they try to trick me and passengers by pretending to be the other twin. Well I told them that because of the decision they made I was going to sent one of them away. At first I was ready to send Douglas and Amelia away, but then Donald had that accident so that had to be put on hold, but then I saw how Douglas was determine to help James and well, this is where we are now.

Elizabeth: So how can we help sir?

Fat Controller: Well. Right now I'm having trouble deciding if I show sent the twins away or give them another chance. On the one hand I admire their ability to work hard, and I like their determination, but on the other hand I don't want them to lie some more if they get caught making mistakes. I've asked Tramp to help me out too, because I know before he lived with you and Lady that he used to be a street dog. I want to know what you people went through with Tramp transforming from a street dog to a house dog. Were there any problems you had with him, and if so what made you decide to keep him after all?

Lucky: Oh that's right. I forgot that Tramp used to be a street dog.

Lady: And I was also a street dog for a short while. Mostly to get away from Aunt Sarah, but if you can image the difficulty of trying to blend in on being a street dog, then image my husband's fear on trying to go from a street dog to a house dog.

Lucky did sat and thought for a moment on what that must of been like for Tramp.

Lady: After the little argument we had about his past girlfriends and him saving Junior from a rat. It was our turn to save him from being sent to the pound and my owners let him stayed with us for a few days, but they weren't too sure if they should keep him or not.

Jim: We were nervous at first. I mean we had Lady since she was a pup and we've known her so well by now, but this was the first time we had a full grown dog with us and a street dog no less, that's probably never been in a home before. So we weren't too sure on how he'll like it here.

Lady: While my owners were left wondering what to do, I apologized to Tramp for snapping at him, but he thought he deserved it and we talked about each other and what life was like for both of us. I loved hearing his stories about his street life and I'm sure he was interested in my house life as well. The way we talked was almost like how our first date went. We laughed, we joked and evening just relaxed and kept each other company. I knew it was at that moment that I actually wanted him to stay with me and he told me that he didn't wanted to be a street dog anymore and wanted to stay with me as well, but he was still nervous about making a good impression on our owners.

Jim: Now at this time we also found out that our Lady was pregnant with four pups and we knew they were Tramp's.

Elizabeth: We didn't have to heart to tell Lady that she couldn't have Tramp and we saw how much they made each other smile. So we decide to let him stay and see where this will go.

Lucky: So what'd you do?

Lady: Well I just gave him some advice on what they might required from him. It took of a lot of adjusting for Tramp to get used on being a house dog. For example, at first he would just sleep outside in his dog house even when it was raining, but he would gradually sleep inside after a while. There was also times where I think he was trying a little too hard on trying be a good dog.

Fat Controller: Too hard?

Jim: For example, usually when we would go for walks, he would usually pull on the leash too hard and go a little too fast. In fact there was one time at the park where we went so fast that then I told him to stop, he stopped too late and I ended up face first in a pound. I had my best suit wet from it was well.

Tramp said nothing but blush in embarrassment.

Lady: There was another time where we was looking for a bone he got for me has a gift, but he couldn't remember on where we buried it, so he almost dug up the whole place, but the one thing that happened that almost got him kicked out for good, was that we were playing in the mud after the rain had stopped. He was basically teasing me about being too clean and that I was afraid of the mud. So I try to push him into it, but he grabbed my collar with his teeth and we end up wrestling each other in the mud. *Laughing* It was fun, and we ended up looking immature pups. *Ahem* Anyway, we got tried and he wanted to check on Junior to make sure he was okay, but he forgot to clean himself, and basically got mud footprints and some mud from his fur all over the house.

Jim: I'm sure you know how angry we were when he did that. I've never seen my wife yelled so loudly the way she did on Tramp.

Elizabeth: I spend at least a good two hours to keep those floors clean and all that hard work was gone.

Percy: But he stilled ended up living with you? How'd that happened?

Elizabeth: Junior knows this story the best. I tell to him almost every time when he wants a bedtime story. Do you want to tell it, honey?

Junior: I didn't know at the time, my mom said that I was about a year and half when it happened, but my dad was talking Lady to the doctor for her pregnancy and when their puppies were due. My mother was helping a old friend from college moving in to her new home across from us. So it was just Tramp and I in the house and he was laying right beside me as usual. Mom told me what Tramp was a good watch dog.

Lady: If there was one thing that Tramp did a great job that saved him form returning to the streets was Junior. He loved the baby very much and I think he was using him so he could learn what it's like being a father. I know that help him a lot. He would play with him and stand in front of him whenever we had some company over. Honestly it melted my heart on how much he took care of him. I knew that I picked the right dog to be a father to our pups.

Junior: So while he was sleeping he heard some coughing and saw me coughing and tossing and turning for every second. He was very worried and started barking around the house. He looked everywhere to find my mother and he kept checking me. I was still coughing and he was afraid on leaving me behind, but he knew he had to get help.

(Flashback Tramp's POV)

I didn't want to leave the poor kid, but I also didn't want the parents to suffer the same loss I suffered with my mother. So I left the house and just barked like mad in the neighborhood. Then I saw her outside.

I ran up and started tugging her dress.

Elizabeth: Tramp. I'm very busy, right now!

I tried barking and even whining, but it did nothing. So I stole her hat and made her follow me to the house. I lured her into her son's room.

She enter the room and notice something was wrong with her son.

Elizabeth: Junior?

Female: What's wrong?

Elizabeth: Call the doctor. The baby's sick!

(End Flashback)

Junior: The doctor arrived and said that I just had a cold and gave me the medicine, but Tramp saved my life.

Elizabeth: He did. If he didn't steal my hat and trick me into coming back into the house, then who knows what would have happened to our son. I told my husband and Lady about what happen. So we both reconsidered and thought that anyone, dog or no dog, has that much loyal to the family, deserves to be part of the family. So we asked Lady if she could take Tramp for a quick walk while we get a thank you party ready for him.

Lady: Tramp thought that he was about to be sent away, so he asked me that if anything if I could bring to pups for a visit once a week. If I could be honest for a moment, if I ever found out that they put Tramp back on the streets, then I would have just moved in with him, but I knew he was going to stay. When we got back, he saw the party and he was surprised. Jim dear gave him his gift, a collar of his very own. He turned to me, I just grinned and snuggle to him. I saw tears in his eye and he jumped and cheerfully lick him all over. I laughed, honey laughed, we all laughed.

Jim: I'm actually glad we made that decision. We loved having Tramp around and by this time we gave him another chance and he was now our new family dog and of course so were our new puppies.

Tramp just beamed with joy.

Fat Controller: So what should I do about the twins?

Jim: Well, sir. If there's anything that we learn from Tramp is that there are some people that cause trouble just to cause trouble and there are others that cause trouble, but they're not bad people. Some people just don't know what is right and what is wrong and some learn from their mistakes and make up of them. From what you've been telling us, it sounds like the twins regarded their mistake about the coach and for tricking you and they want to make up for that by working hard for you, sir. If you feel that they deserve a second chance then that decision should be up to you and I hope that this discussion has helped you on making your final decision.

Lucky: But what if he still sends them away?

Edward: Well if you feel that the twins should stay, then you can do something that's called a deputation.

Percy: What's a Depo-station?

Edward (Chuckling): A Deputation. It means if you and the engines feel that something is wrong, then you should tell the Fat Controller about it and ask him to put it right. Basically think of it as a person feeling something isn't right in their city and they ask a police offer to look into the matter and put everything right.

Lucky: Oh, I get it. Thank you for the story, Lady and thank you Edward for the help as well. Come on, Percy. Let's go tell the others.

Percy and Lucky told the others about Edward's plan.

Duck: Did you say, we need to tell the Fat Controller?

Lucky: That's right. Now I know that's a tall order to make, so I think we should take a vote of who should tell the Fat Controller the situation and however wins, has to tell him when he gets back.

(Later that evening)

Percy: You had to make the engines vote, didn't you!?

Lucky: Hey, I didn't think they would end up choosing us. I'm just as nervous as you are.

Percy's Driver: Well look sharp boys. Here he comes.

The Fat Controller's car had just roll up to his office.

Jim: We're glad to be of help, sir.

Fat Controller: Now that I got what I came here for, I'll be able to hopefully make the right choice. Oh, hello, Percy. It's nice to be back here.

Percy jumped and some trucks went flying back.

Percy: Uh, y-y-ye-yes yes, sir! Please, sir!

Fat Controller: You two look nervous. Is something the matter?

Lucky: P-Please, sir. The engines have made us a de-de-desperation, sir. T-to speak to you, sir. We don't like it, sir!

The Fat Controller pondered.

Fat Controller: Do you boys mean a deputation?

Percy: Y-Yes, sir, please, sir! It's Donald and Douglas and the geese, sir! They say, sir. That if you sent them away, sir, then the engines will be scrapped and the geese will be cooked up for dinner. That would be dreadful, sir.

Lucky: P-Please, don't sent them away, sir. We like them and they're very nice engines, sir!

The Fat Controller looked at Percy and Lucky and then to Jim, his wife and son and to Tramp.

Fat Controller: Thank you, boys. Please tell the engines that I'll make my decision tomorrow.

Next morning, the Fat Controller arrived at the engine shed.

Fat Controller: I had, uh… deputation. I understand my workers feelings, but I do not approve of interference.

He pause impressively.

Fat Controller: Donald and Douglas, while I was away, I've heard from my engines and workers that you twins and Abigail and Amelia did just a splendid job with clearing the snow. What color paint would you engines like?

The twins were surprised.

Donald: Um… Blue, sir. Please.

Fat Controller: Very well. And as for you geese, I saw some nice bonnets yesterday that looked just like ours. Would like for me to get you some?

Abigail: No thank you, sir. These bonnets of our have been with us for so long. It wouldn't feel right giving them up now.

Fat Controller: Understood. Alright, so while Donald and Douglas are getting their new paint, I'll see to it that your names are also painted on and I'll sew some names on to you girls' bonnet. We'll have no more… mistakes.

Amelia: Sir, are you saying that all of us can-?

The Fat Controller smiled.

Fat Controller: It means…

But the rest of his speech was drown in a delightful chores of cheers and whistles from the engines and workers.


End file.
